Means To An End
by BattleandRomance
Summary: Truth hurts. And thats all his fellow experiment gave him, the truth. A full length story leading up to my one shot 'This Way'. Chapter 5 Jak and Kiera chat. ON HIATUS
1. We Still Kill The Old Way

I don't own Jak 2 or the Lost Prophets

Means to an EndChapter 1: We Still Kill the Old Way_So here we go again  
  
Another time but it feels the same  
  
Got sick of waiting here  
  
Setting sail on the concrete waves  
  
No survivors left to save  
  
Too late for the walking dead  
_  
This isn't right. It's too quiet. He'd visited the pumping station on several occasions and each time there was something to kill. This time something was wrong. And his accomplice seemed to agree.  
  
"I know you're a terrifying monster Jak but this is ridiculous" 

"Shut up May" I was not in the mood

"Oh so you remember my name now? And here I thought you'd be calling me irritating bitch for the rest of the week"

"Keep it up and it'll be fucking skank"

"Touché someone got off the wrong side of the experiment table this morning" She pushes

"And you were next to it"

"Did Torn shove a gun up you're arse again?" She smirks

"Up Daxters actually"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You know why"  
  
"Well let's see, it wasn't anything I've done to you specifically because that results in us trying to kill each other. It can't be Daxter because he usually snaps right back. Definitely not Torn no way in hell it would be..."

"Are you going to get to the point?"  
  
"Eventually" More smirking

"Why did you attack Kiera?"

"Firstly I didn't attack Kiera passé Secondly her bad intelligence almost got me killed"

"You were shot in the arm"

"Four times, it put me out of commission for several days. Lucky it was my arm, if it was my chest it would have been curtains for me." She's really pushing

"You still didn't need to hit her"

"That's open to debate"

"So you regret it?"

"No and why are you so fussed over that little tart anyways its not like I did any permanent damage"

"You gave her a black eye"

"And I can do a lot worse"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"How much time have you got?"

"Till we get back from this mission"  
  
"Not long then"

"Why?"

"Take a look around" She was right; they were surrounded by metal heads

"Finally, a break from you two bickering" Daxter, caustic and observant as ever.

"Swords again May?" I like my Vulcan setting

"What can I say? Some of us still kill the old way"

"Kill the old way then. A gun is much more effective"  
  
"A sword is much more elegant"

"Have it you way just get then job done"  
  
And they did  
  
May didn't want to hang around for long she was in a hurry to get back within the city walls he couldn't blame her but with the current animosity he didn't want to be too close. She was highly volatile  
  
Tall, even lanky yet shapely and always standing proud. Burgundy tunic which reached mid thigh, black trousers covering black boots. Her gun was holstered on her right leg and was used more as a threat rather than weapon. Her Katana was sheathed on her left leg. Her wrap round tunic was supported on her left side with leather armour which buckled under the right which in turn buckled over the left. Right panel slipped into clasps on her left shoulder with a diagonal cut. Over her tunic was her sword baldric with her Tanto and Wakizashi which could be easily reached along with her jet board the straps Kris-crossing across her front.  
  
Her hair was blood red with purple streaks running through it. Her skin was deathly white and her nails were long and sharp. They say eyes are the window to the soul. If that's true then hers are locked and bolted, reinforced with precursor metal painted the colour of storm clouds.  
  
Her hair was braided reaching down her back stray locks kept out of her eyes with a black headscarf. Anyone who saw her knew she meant business.  
  
"She's pretty, pity about the personality though"

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll pluck every hair from your body strand by strand"

"She said that?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past her"

"Yo, hurry up you two, Places to go, people to threaten" And awful cheerful about it

"Don't get your panties in a bunch"

"Go scare some squirrels or eat some fish" Must she antagonise everyone?

"Drop dead"

"Wish you would"

"In your dreams"

"Keep it up and I'll turn you into a metal head, kill you take your skull gum and have Torn mount in on the wall of the hide out"

"You can't do that"  
  
"Maybe not but I can pluck every hair from your body strand by strand"

"Jak, I think you know her to well"

"You can never know someone to well" May and her endless yakking

"If you turn Daxter into an hairless Ottsel then I'll have to kill you"  
  
"Like you could" Confident as ever

"Watcha gonna do? Teleport me to death?"

"Let's just see what new power I get then. Besides even with your fancy attacks, you've never bested me."

"And you've never bested me either and I don't lose"  
  
"Like you'll ever win"

"In the end I always do"

"And it takes time to reach the end. And to reach it you've gotta have the means and getting the means takes time and in this war, time is a precious commodity"

"I've got the means, but not the target"

"Patience isn't your strong point huh"

"I've waited two years time enough"

"And I've been right there with you so don't act like it's just you who wants the baron dead I do, and so does most of the city they just don't have the power. And I often wish I didn't. What are we going to do after this Jak we're freaks, tools for killing and we have done. What have we got to look forward to? A nice home life with a couple of kids? Becoming a politician and saving the city from destruction? If we have kids they're likely to have dark eco in them and they aren't going to be able to control it. And politicians, saviours? We aren't saviours and the only kind of diplomacy we've proven we can do is by eliminating the opposition. The people fear us, they always will because we have power and we've got to live with it. They can't know what its like for us and never will. Kiera at the garage, the underground will never understand the struggle life is, how in using our powers the control we require to keep ourselves for doing even more damage. By saving this city we've been turned into outcasts because we're different and that isn't going to change people have long memories and we haven't given anyone a reason to wanna help us when we're done. They'll always be afraid and that what we've got to live with. We may be heroes Jak and the only time we'll be welcome is when they need saving" With that she stormed though the city gates, swiped and zoomer and sped off into the warren of streets.

"Bitter much" 

"The thing is Dax, she's right"

_We'll make it on our own  
  
Breathing our own air  
  
Cause no one else will care  
  
And no one really knows  
  
Need more room to shout  
  
Time is running out  
  
But even through your doubts  
  
We will still be here (we will still be here) _


	2. Complaints and Truths

I don't own Jak 2

Thanks to lioness of darkness for reviewing. All will become clear in time. I hope

Means to an End

Chapter 2

Jak can be such a moron sometimes.

Must he question all my actions? It's not like he has the moral high ground. I've seen him stick it to metal heads and the Krimzon guard like many a civilian could only wish for. But only we can do. As much as having dark eco power is handy I wish I didn't have it.

I stomped into the underground hideout after blowing up the zoomer I'd borrowed. Everyone seemed to be out. Behind Torn's desk I slide the false wall across and entered the small infirmary. I unbuckled my sword baldric and jet board, flicked open the clasps and lowered the zip to undo the buckles of my tunic. Shrugging that off I removed my t-shirt so I was down to my camisole. Just be because I work for the underground and wade through filth and put down bad guys all day doesn't mean I can't look good doing so. I turned my attention to my left arm where the bandages on my upper arm were red. Gently I removed the tape, bandages and gauze to expose what was left of my four bullet wounds courtesy of Kiera's bad intelligence. All the movement must have disturbed the scabs.

Groaning I found a reasonably clean flannel wet it then wiped away the blood to find the scabs already reforming and the flannel was sizzling probably from my dark eco which was in my system. I located the first aid kit and re-dressed the wound. And dumped the bloody gauze in the bin and bloody flannel in the sink.

Satisfied I raided the cupboard and found what looked like a health food bar. It was also not passed its sell by date. Bonus. I munched it thoughtfully and opened the water valve for a thirst quenching drink. I tossed the wrapper put down the tin cup and threw myself on one of the lower bunks and managed to relax enough to catch a few zzzzs.

Jak stormed into the hideout a while later Daxter loudly mouthing off about the latest mission from Krew. Torn, was behind his desk having returned form wherever he had been and who thought it was a small miracle May was still dozing despite Daxters yabbering which was probably near the same pitch as a zoomer. How Jak didn't have ear damage was beyond him. And Jak was thinking about the next suicide mission Torn was planning for him and possibly May. Speaking of May she was asleep and in the throws of a nightmare judging by the tossing and turning. Torn had made no move to wake her just like the past times saying "She needs to dream to work through her problems" Which Jak had a strong problem with because her problems weren't going to be over till the Baron and a few other people were dead and incinerated. Dax didn't even know the extent of what they went through in prison. He doubted he could ever tell his best friend it would horrify him. So it was staying between them.

He moved to shake her awake without disturbing her bandage which was simple. Dax had jumped off his shoulder to get them both a snack. Even though she was freshly awake she was still angry.

"Hey quit with the shaking I'm awake you imbecile no need to shake my head off"

Here comes another argument

Even Dax knew this was best left alone so he just watched along with Torn as the latest dispute began

"Can't you ever be nice you were having a nightmare I was trying to wake you up"

"Next time just give me a little nudge what were you trying to do give me an aneurysm?"

"If this is the thanks I get then next time I'll give you a good thump or even better I'll get Kiera to do it"

"Oh give this Kiera crap a rest I'm not going to apologise for doing what I did, you know that. If I'm going to be put in danger because she can't get her facts right then I'm gonna be damned if I ain't gonna set her straight whats with you, you never get so worked up about anyone else so come on whats the deal with you and Kiera anyways. Were you in love with her or somethin? Just remember with all this power the baron has so graciously gifted us with we've been irreparably altered you know that, look at you now you're a killer and whats that going to do to her. And if you have kids how are you going to deal with the fact that they're gonna have dark eco in their veins. Are you going to be able to control them?"

"That's low and you know that. I'm just angry because she's a friend. A very good friend. And I don't like it when friends of mine get hurt"

"So am I not a friend? I got shot and you're fussed over a little bruise well you're welcome to the little bitch just remember when push comes to shove she can't save you when this war comes to an end. Hey Torn you got any missions going if I stay much longer I might have to separate his head from his shoulders"

"Like you could" Jak was snarling

"I can" May gave a salacious smirk

"Here's one May here are the details, try not to get killed"

"You know I won't" May headed to the back and got dressed

Jak took a seat on the bed and watched as May dressed for her mission in moments she was fully armed and out the door

"Its just a mask you know"

"What are you talking about Jak?" Torn took an interest

"In the moments when she thinks no-ones looking she lets it slip and you see the vulnerable side and all the emotions and the feelings she hides keeping them buried deep. She puts on the tough girl act because she doesn't want anyone knowing how much she's trying to hold it all together and deal with what she's been through. She's having a hard time. So she just needs our support through this all"

"Woah since when did you get so insightful Jak"

"Since I spent 2 years in a cage with her"

"You guys wanna keep pulling your weight around here I suggest you get on with your next mission." Torn always ruining the moment with his venom

"Keep you tattoos on and give us the details" Never one to be pushed down, good ol' Dax

"Impudent rat here you go and try not to make a mess"

And so off they went again.


	3. Encounters

I don't own Jak 2

Means to an End

Chapter 3

Bloody sour cow. The day she figures everything out they'll have a parade. Be unfortunately that's as likely as Daxter getting laryngitis.

Besides fighting with her keeps me on my toes. Not that I'll ever tell her that. Anyways metal heads to kill. Old tattoo face wants us to protect this so called 'sacred place'. What a lame mission. I bet May got some heist and gets to blow something up. Her methods are low key but no less effective. Plus everyone seems to like her. Torn gives her the best mission from a carnage perspective. And because she knows Sig (Or uncle Sig to her). She doesn't have to go trudging through the sewers and gets to kill more metal heads. So she has more powers that me. Highly irritating. Give me time though.

Bang, Bang.

I pick two off

I charge round a corner and instantly regret it. They can now shoot. I dive back and blow them to pieces with the blaster. Yep May's probably having more fun

I came away from my latest mission somewhat unscathed

Had to heist a shipment of scrap parts for her ladyship Keira. Her and her stupid project. Why Torn didn't give Jak this mission is beyond me. He'd love to see his bitchy little cow again. He probably got to shoot metal heads in dead town and is having the time of his life. I recklessly drive through the city in a two seater avoiding guard, civilians and buildings. Yep I got to steal parts and Jak got to do something that might actually help.

Stupid metal heads and their stupid cannon/ dark eco glob shooter and their fancy footwork. I blast the last two and take a look at the sacred site. It's the Green Sages Hut!

We are really in the future. A horrible dark twisted future. A horrible future

This sucks man.

As we're walking back through dead town I see Daxter is looking at me curiously

"What" I was short my mood wasn't good

"Ya know what you were saying about May earlier and her mask and all that?"

Where's this going?

"Sure why"

"You have one to"

Never expected that

"You noticed huh?"

"How could I not but you know what keep it up, together till this is over then cry your heart out we cant do anything till then. Once the Barons dead then we can get on with our lives"

"Since when did you get so insightful?"

"I spent two years trying to save you ass, I learnt some stuff during that time"

"Okay but there won't be any crying"

"If you say so." Daxter was right, it would be emotional more so for May than me. But I know it'll be alright in the end.

May brought her zoomer into park near the stadium grabbed the parts which had been sitting on the passenger side. She had to be careful when driving. Jak was lucky he could cover his ass when he had the guard on his tail with her orange rat. She couldn't.

Two deep breaths and she stormed into Keiras garage looking every bit the tough girl

"Yo blue haired bitch, Torn had me heist a buncha part fer ya so get yer ass out here and give me my commission and I won't turn ya into soup like you deserve."

"Keep ya hair on May" She appeared from behind the curtain "I was expecting Jak"

"Well ya got me so have over me money then I can be out of your life not a moment to soon in my opinion"

"No cash this time think of it as payback for last time"

"Last time I was injured because of you so that put the price up I could have got four times the amount you gave me on the black market. It was a favour, not that you deserved one so hand over the fee and you can have you parts, otherwise last time I'll just seem like a paper cut compared with what I could to" May drew her Wakizashi and held it level. "Pay up of I get slashy"

"Keira whats going on is this lady bothering you"

"Erol thank god she was threatening me" Mays eye flicked from Keira to Erol.

"You know this bastard?"

"Hes no bastard"

"Whats she doing to you Keira"

"Parts for my project she had more than enough for the last job so I aint paying for this one she was gonna kill me"

"I'll deal with this. Get out missy come near her again and I'll have you arrested"

Erol moved between myself and Keira I put my Wakizashi into its scabbard slowly then in one motion drew my katana and clobbered him with it.

"Pay up NOW!"

I like it when violence helps me out

Keira obviously terrified handed me a bag of coins quickly. I checked it was the right amount and tossed the parts on top of Erols ko'ed form. I'll kill him another day

I turned just before I left

"Do yerself a favour and stay away from scum like him, he'll do ya no favours." I turned and left leaving Keira to fuss over that piece of crap. They deserve each other


	4. Lick your wounds

I don't own Jak 2

Thanks to the line (Can I get a name?) for reviewing. I'm not particularly keen on Kiera and there will be more background on May and Jaks relationship as the story progresses

Means to an End

Chapter 4

I left the racing garage and almost hopped into the two seater still parked outside. I thought better and fired a few rounds into a rather smart looking Zoomer (Erol's I was sure) and hi jacked a light fast one to put some distance between myself and the stadium. It was getting late and the crowds were thinning. I sat on one of the islands on the docks. I could feel the power of the dark eco ebbing away at my conscious, aching to be let free. Seeing Erol had put my emotions in overdrive. The power was there ready to escape and go on a rampage. I lent against the granite pillar. I had to calm down. Deep breaths. Focus. In and out, in and out. Relax

I felt better after an hour, maybe half at least. The eco had calmed but was still festering away. At least I could think straight. Beyond the think layers of pollution I could faintly make out the moon and one or two stars. They seemed like dull specks rather than twinkling light out on the wastelands.

I miss them, the wastelanders. The nights staring out into the distance, Days travelling, the knowledge, the ruins, the artefacts, my father.

They probably assumed me dead by now. I sighed then threw up. It's probably a bug. No wonder all the crap in this place.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I could feel the dark eco there. It tends to corrode in mot people but with me it mixed, it infested, it moulded. It also reduced my capacity for reasoning. Not that many people round here understand reason.

I'm o full charge of dark eco at the moment, have been for two days straight. My clothes are in desperate need of a good scrubbing and my brain is in desperate need of sleep or strong headache medication.

I decided to walk back to the hideout; another ride on a zoomer would help my head or my stomach.

Adopting the pace of the city I made my way through the red district. Couldn't say I liked it here, to many places road blocks could go in. Fire fights were common. It's a minor miracle this pace is unscathed as it is.

There were tell tale signs: Screaming and yelling, the sound of zoomers. Gun fire, shock sticks going off.

And in the very place the Krimzon guards were converging there was Jak armed with the Vulcan Fury spraying bullets all over the shop.

Swords are no good here, guns all the way. Drawing mine I wade into the fray. And they kept coming and coming.

There were too many. I let my rage take over, let the anger run free in my veins. I let the demon out.

My nails grew longer and sharper. My skin gained a purple tinge horns sprouted through me headscarf, my hair become completely purple. And wings sprouted from my back.

I saw all that happened like it was a dream, I flew up and released a shower of dark eco then as the power left, I teleported to the ground but ended up just above it. I landed with a thud and promptly collapsed

Jak being the hero scooped me up and had me in a zoomer before I could react.

Then everything was black

When I woke up minuets, hours, days later. I couldn't be sure. I was on an underground bunk. My weapons and tunic had been removed. There was a cold sensation on my forehead. And I felt completely exhausted. I sat up quickly the cold sensation falling to my lap. It was a flannel. The hideout was dark with all the beds being slept in. I slipped out of bed ignoring the protests of my legs. My boots and socks had been removed and were sitting at the edge of the bed. I found my jacket hanging from the impromptu washing line wet, clean and with two slits where my wings had pushed through. My t-shirt had similar damage to it. Can't worry about that now.

I gulped down so water and ate some stale bread before slipping back to sleep with another few nightmares.

Once morning arrived in all its stinted haven glory I cleaned up properly. Jak was up early as well and looking frankly pissed

"Morning Sunshine" I drawled

"Shut up" Snapping, bad sign

"Something the matter" Diplomacy. Always good

"Nothing more than usual"

"Got injured again?"

"Yeah, bullet wound below that ribs"

"Nasty"

"Yeah how about you?"

"Felt better, had an encounter with someone we all know and hate"

"Him?" Eyebrows rose

"Him" I nodded

"What did you do?"

"Cracked him over the head with the hilt of my Katana. Probably gave him a nasty lump and put him out for the count"

"Sweet"

"It's just"

"I know"

"With it all"

"Yeah"

"Brings it all back"

"Hn"

"It'll get better"

"Yeah"

"Any idea why I collapsed?"

"None, Tess said it was probably exhaustion, of the emotional kind"

"Probably" I gave a weak smile "How about you?"

"Change bandages every few hours, nothing to strenuous for a few days"

"Cool, looks like they need a change now"

Jak looked down to see a growing patch of purplely red on the shirt he was wearing

"Yeah" All sheepish now

"Want me to?"

"Uh"

"Come on its nothing I haven't seen before"

"True but" He almost recovered

"But?"

"Things are different now"

"I know they're different since..."

"Since we escaped"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Look" May began firmly "I know what happened in that place was hell but we've come through it. And theres light at the end of the tunnel. An end to all this. So it we're gonna be stuck helping each other out till the end of it then so be it"

"You're right"

"And you've admitted it"

"Don't get used to it."

"Ha-ha I wont"

Jak unbuttoned his shirt and removed the sticky bandages. The dark eco blood was causing a slight bubble on the shirt

May returned with a bowl of water, a cleanish flannel some wadding and a nearly finished bandage roll.

"Hold still" She told him her voice steady and emotionless

With her scarf off and her hair loose she looks a lot less fierce. During the time in jail his hair lost its anti gravity quality and grew longer and became blonder. May's was completely dark red and sat on her shoulders. Now its red and purple and half way down her back.

She dabbed at the wound gently. Completely focused. Jak often thought it was how she controlled the dark eco. Focus on something else, keep calm. Staring straight at the wall he daren't look at her. Her touch was electric. Fingers on his chest as she removed the blood from his skin and around the wound. There was an attraction he thought. He wasn't sure if it was between himself and May or between the dark eco within.

He felt something across the wound that wasn't the flannel.

It was Mays tongue

As she finished the lick, put her tongue back into her mouth and tasted the metallic substance. Her eyes widened

"Ah! Sorry Jak. Bloodlust. I mustn't have fully recovered from the last transformation" She quickly wiped her mouth "Sorry; it's hard to keep in check. Ever so sorry"

He made a mistake. Her hand was on his chest and he looked down

"It's alright" Hand to her shoulder "I have the same problem took a lot of effort not to have a taste from you injury"

"Does it scare you" Eye contact

"What?"

"The bloodlust, the want the taste the craving" The last word...

"Like crazy" He broke eye contact

"Same here" May looked at the floor

She picked up the flannel and finished what she was doing. Then on went the wadding

"Arms up" Command, not a request

She passed the bandage round a few times before taping it down

"There, all done"

"Thanks May" He slipped his shirt back on. There was a small hole where the dark eco had burned through but that was no matter

He got up to leave the infirmary. He turned to see May shedding her t-shirt, exposing her camisole and bandaged left arm

Before he could stop himself Jak thought 'My god she's sexy' he turned away and shook his head. He couldn't think that. Still. No, no still. She had the bandage off now; there was some blood but not a lot. She was cursing; the scabs had been disturbed again. He licked his lips. The effects of the eco were less physical on him, you couldn't tell until he transformed, but Mays hair and her deathly skin tone made her stand out. In a trance he moved behind May and started licking up the blood. Initially surprised May sharply inhaled then exhaled slowly. Letting Jak clean the wound.

Jak couldn't describe the feelings he was getting. It was so so erotic. The blood, the metallic tang, the eco, her scent. The connection. Hands on her shoulders tongue covered in her blood. The taste reaching his craving his lust, his need.

He stopped

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I couldn't" He panicked

"Its okay, don't worry" May didn't sound like she was okay. Her breathing was heavy as was his

"We should probably" Jak panted

"Yeah I'll clean up then kill some metal heads"

"And I'll go get hammered at Krew's"

"Good idea, be careful try not to get into anymore fire fights"

"Yeah and you try not to be to reckless"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

And they stood at opposite ends of the hideout facing away from one another


	5. Talking

I don't own Jak 2

Thanks to Jess, I've tried to make it clearer and Monkey Pants, I'm glad you like it.

Means to an End

Chapter 5

I ran through my stances with my swords, I had taken out a bunch of battle metal heads just now and was practicing my sword(wo)manship.

I like Haven forest. It was peaceful (When metal heads weren't about) one of the few places with any green near the city. All the noise here was the soft rustle of leaves and the trickle of water. I laid down on the grass and just relaxed, properly. From where I'm laying I can hear an enemy approach and escape without to much trouble. I think I'll just stay here for the afternoon, I've earned some peace.

Daxter had been mooning at Tess again. So much so I left him at the Hip Hog, the stench in there is vile and after a few hours I decided I couldn't stand it any more. Still being on the injured list had Its advantages. I can go see Kiera. I really need to have a good chat with her, she's probably still mad at May. On the subject of May I don't think she told me the whole story about her encounter with Erol yesterday. I suspect she isn't going to tell me either.

I promptly borrowed a zoomer and began weaving in and out of traffic. Right now I have to be careful I don't want any heat on me at the moment, makes me appreciate how careful may is because she can cover her rear when driving. Still its more fun when you've gotta shoot your way around , the adrenaline rush and all.

Kiera, when I met her in the race garage I realised how much I'd missed her. In Sandover I'd always thought we'd grow up and have kids together but what May said about the dark eco had made me think, what if I do pass it on, my kids are outcasts. But for now I was not happy with my life but content to live it like this for now until such a time when I can have happiness

With that in mind I went to the race course

"Hey Kiera, you here?"

The main area was filled with parts of what looked like a recently blaster fried zoomer. For all I know I could have blown it with all the carnage around here.

"Jak" Kiera peeked out from behind the curtain brandishing a spanner as a weapon. Something must have got her worried. "Is that psychopath chick with you" I raised my eyebrow, Kiera wasn't one to pull punches.

"What did May do this time?" I should tell Torn that May and Kiera don't get on and should recommend that I take all missions concerning Kiera

"She threatened me and KO'd a very important client" Matter of fact tone. Hang on KO'd

"Who?" I already had a pretty good guess

"Erol, then she blew up his zoomer damn bitch what is her deal?"

"Good for her"

"Why are you condoning her actions?"

"She has her reasons, I'm just upset that I couldn't see it, and he deserves everything he gets and more." That was true

"What did he do" She seemed mildly concerned

"It is not for me to say"

"Why not?" Now she seemed annoyed

"It is her business" Solemn

"But you know" Press for answers

"I saw it" I'm not telling

"But you can't tell" A secret, we had an oath and everything...

"That is her choice" Finish it off nicely

I left quickly and went back to the Hip Hog. When I next see May we're going to have words

This trip to Haven Forest is doing me good. I haven't felt this well in years. Just forgetting about everything enjoying the beauty of nature. Footsteps, footsteps come to ruin my peace. I sit up slowly and look down to see Torn. Torn? whats he doing here? Somethings up

"Torn?"

"Hello May when you didn't come back from your mission I got worried"

"You needn't"

"I know but you're the sanest one in this whole place so when you aren't back in record time I tend to worry"

"Didn't know you cared" My first smile in a long time

"You're the best I've got" He joined me on the grass

"You're just saying that"

"No I mean it, and when my best vigilante isn't looking to good I worry"

"Rough couple of days but since Jaks not in good shape I have to keep soldiering on" I was tired had a stomach ache and needed a good lie down but that's not the point

"You really are worried for the city, Jak seems all revenge"

"I got my vendettas to settle but I just keep myself in check more, hes a wild one"

"You going to tell me who?"

"The usual suspects, Baron, Erol Metal heads"

"How come you and Jak are so close?" Now he gets personal

"Prison, we shared a cell and were on the dark warrior program together"

"I see" He processed this answer against some knowledge

"Whats with this conversation?" Whats he want?

"Just wanting to get to know my vigilantes a little better" Something more I'd wager

"Any missions going then?" Talk shop, much easier

"Come back to the hideout and we'll talk"

"See you in a few"

I waited till he'd gone then heaved out the contents of my stomach again damn bug. The sooner it passes the better. I rose feeling the dark eco coarse through my veins hungry for blood.

There goes my afternoon

I took my next mission and I got to work. Personal issues can wait.


End file.
